CUT, ROLLINGACTION! Senbasara Drama
by Cindy Chi.Lolicon999
Summary: Bagaimana jika karakter-karakter Sengoku BASARA ikut-ikutan main drama? Mau lihat? Nah disinalah tempatnya! Warming: Gaje, Nista, dan pastinya hancur habis!
1. Chapter 1

**CUT! Senbasara Drama~ ***

**Sengoku Basara**  
**The Demon King Masamune and Flower Vendor Yukimura**  
Based on SNK Fairy Tale Parody  
(Full-Comedy Drama)  
Indonesian Version 

Warming :  
Sengoku basara bukan punya saya! kalau punya saya pasti isinya yaoi semua XD Sengoku Basara punya CAPCOM! 

Garing, Gaje, Nista, Pengunaan bahasa kacau, Hancur, Dll 

Di sini Yukimura akan berperan jadi anak gadi- *Di lempar tombak* Ralat seorang anak laki-laki yang buat masalah sampai ngebingungin para penghuni surga (?) ah, sudalah... 

Author note : 

Haloooo, di sini Chi. Wel...yah daripada banyak ngomong mending skip aja deh! *Di hajar reader* Ceritanya whatever lah yang penting mohon di baca. Maaf jika ada kesalahan...tolong ampuni, ya 

~Start of Story~ 

Pagi yang sejuk menyambut semua orang pagi ini, Matahari bersinar cerah dan temperature cuaca pun sangat terasa musim gugur akan segera tiba, tepat pada saat itu seorang gadis sedang berbincang-bincang dengan temannya tentang sebelumnya sangat damai dan tentram, seekor burung pun kala bersandar di jendela kamar gadis itu dengan damai, sampai… 

" YAK! AKU DAPAT IDE! #Teriak gak karuan" 

Sang burung yang mendengar suara teriakan nan luar binasa membuat kaca jendela dan gendang telinga pecah (?) itu pun kala membuat si burung terkena serangan jantung dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah sambil kejang-kejang. 

"Aduh! Chi-Chan suaramu itu kekerasan, lho! #Menutup kedua telinganya"  
"Ehehe…maaf, maaf, habis terlalu semangat nih! #Peace"  
"Sudah, aku dapat ide nih Yel-Chan! Ayo kita buat cerita Demons king and flower vendor versi kita, gimana, gimana?"  
"Yah~ yang jadi pemainnya siapa? Yang lain para mencar, lho!"  
"Oh shit #Kecewa (_ _;)  
"Tapi aku punya ide! #Semangat"  
"Seperti? #Penasaran"  
"Kita undang saja para daimyou-daimyou hebat dari era Sengoku Jidai! Gimana? Aku akan buat surat buat bawahanku si Nobunaga! (*Author di tonjok Nobunaga)"  
"Setuju!" 

~In Azuchi Castle~ 

Nobunaga dan istrinya Nouhime sedang santai di balkon istana sambil melihat kepulan asap nan hitam yang keluar dari dalam ruangan istananya sendiri karena Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide sedang main, Petasan di dalam rumah (Oi! Kok main petasan di dalam rumah, sih!? O[]Oll) yang baunya GOSONG bukan main! 

Nobunaga : Nou, apa engak sebaiknya kita bakar saja mereka berdua jadi sate daripada nunggu mereka yang ngebuat seluruh istana ini jadi Roti Bakar!? (Wah, Nobunaga juga ikut-ikutan gila? O_O *Author di hajar Nobunaga)  
Nouhime : Yah~ namanya juga anak-anak, jadi biarkan saja Noubunaga-Sama  
Nobunaga : Terus…yang satu itu juga anak-anak? #Menunjuk Mitsuhide yang tingkahnya kayak orang gila yang sudah mau mati (*Author di sabit Mitsuhide)  
Nouhime : Ahhh…kalau yang itu gara-gara masa kecil kurang bahagia makanya jadi kayak orang gila #Dengan polosnya (Yang pasti bin sadis!)  
Nobunaga : Yah~ apa boleh buat, toh dia waktu lahir bukannya di timang tapi malah di seret-seret sama ibunya! #Blak-blakan  
Nouhime : Oh, pantas otaknya jadi konslet semua, toh dia malah di seret-seret sama ibunya…gak heran kalau dia lebih mirip Mayat Hidup daripada manusia! (Wah, tega amat! Tapi…benar, sih ehehe *Author di Bazooka Mitsuhide) 

Lalu tiba-tiba Oichi berlari-lari ke dalam istana dengan kecepatan luar binasa seperti sedang mengejar toko yang mengadakan obral baju murah besar-besaran XD (*Author di tendang Oichi). Nobunaga dan Nouhime yang melihat tingkah sarap Ichi yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu dan lari kelabasan sampai jatuh dari balkon lalu kembali lagi dalam hitungan detik itu pun kaget bukan kepalang. 

Oichi : Nii-sama ada surat! Ada surat! Ada surat, aduh~ (Kok malah nyanyi lagu Dora, sih? O_ *Author di hajar Oichi)  
Nobunaga : Emangnya surat dari siapa, sih? Kok kayak orang yang habis di kejar-kejar Justine Bieber!?  
Oichi : Aku gak tahu! Habis suratnya pakai bahasa Alien! (Woi! Emangnnya seburuk itu!? O[]O;)  
Nobunaga : #Membuka surat dan membacanya  
Manusia PLANET mana, nih yang ngirim beginian? Tulisannya jelek amat kayak cakar bebek, si amat juga gak amat-amat kayak gini juga kali! (*Nobunaga di lempar durian dari langit sama Author)  
Nouhime : Ini dari Author! #Melihat surat dan membacanya 

Di suratnya tertulis hal-hal keinginan nistanya Author berserta secarik memo dan note yang berisi daftar Wanted, Anak hilang, dan Binatang peliharaan hilang (?) berserta kata julukan buat seluruh angota Oda. 

All~ Minus Nobunaga : Dasar Author Gila! Masa kami di bilang orang-orangan sawah!? #Teriak geram  
Nobunaga : …A…anak buah nan…goblok…? #Mati kaku karena marah kelabasan  
Mitsuhide : Kok aku di bilang gila, sih!? Huweee~ #Nangis sambil guling-guling di lantai  
(Tuh, kayak orang gila, kan? -_- *Author di hajar Mitsuhide)  
Nouhime : katanya kita harus mengumpulkan semua orang untuk bermain drama, dan 3 di antaranya harus di pilih Yang cocok jadi 3 tokoh utama! #Ceramah alay ala Nouhime (*Author di tembak Nouhime habis-habisan)  
Nobunaga : Artinya, harus di pisahin dong dari yang lain, misahinnya pakai apa? Mau pakai jarring atau kerangkeng?  
(Emang loe kira binatang!? O[]Olll)  
Nouhime : Pakai kerangkeng aja biar gak ribet nyeret-nyeretnya!  
(*Authornya langsung sweatdrop)  
(Memang aneh bin ajaib keluarga Oda ini -.-; *Author langsung di hajar para prajurit Oda)  
Nobunaga : Ya, ide bagus Nou! Nah kalau begitu, Ichi, Mitsuhide, Ranmaru, Sia~p gerak! #Teriak  
Ichi, Mitsuhide, & Ranmaru : #Berbaris kayak acara 17 Agustusan  
Siap Nobunaga-Sama! #Hormat tiang bendera…(eh, maksudku Nobunaga! *Di lempar Nobunaga)  
Nobunaga : Nah aku akan bagi tugas ke kalian berdua Ichi, Ranmaru! #Tegas  
Mitsuhide : Lho, Nobunaga-Sama kok saya gak di panggil?  
Nobunaga : Entar, buat loe bocah "SENGSARA" nanti tugasmu beda dengan mereka, sana duduk dulu, yah #Selembut-lembutnya  
(Tetep aja ujung-ujungnya ngehina orang (_ _lll) *Author di lemparin pedang sama Nobunaga)  
Nobunaga : Nah, buat Ichi cari 3 orang yang cocok jadi tokoh utamanya! Ranmaru kumpulin semua orang yang ada di daftar ini!  
Nah, sekarang Sia~p gerak! Maju~ Jalan! #Menembak ke arah atap  
Ichi & Ranmaru : Siap CAPTAIN! #Ngacir ke luar  
Mitsuhide : Terus saya tugasnya apa Nobunaga-sama? #Nunjuk diri sendiri  
Nobunaga : Mau tau?  
Mitsuhide : Ya!  
Nobunaga : Beneran?  
Mitsuhide : Iyo!  
Nobunaga : Masa?  
Mitsuhide : Iya, iya!  
Nobunaga : Yakin?  
Mitsuhide : Yakin!  
Nobunaga : Serius loe?  
Mitsuhide : Serius!  
Nobunaga : Banget?  
Mitsuhide : NANNYA LAGI TA JONTOS LOE PAKAI SABITKU! #Emosian sambil memegang sabitnya  
Nobunaga : Oke, oke woles bro! #Mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah  
Mitsuhide : Nah, sekarang tugasnya apa?  
Nobunaga : Loe beneran yakin mau tau?  
Mitsuhide : #Membanting sabitnya sendiri  
Ya, elah~ nih kakek-kakek rese amat, sih! Nannya lagi, nannya lagi! Mau nannya sampai mulut gue berbusah, hah!? #Melotot sambil mengepalkan tangan  
Nobunaga : Iye, iye! Sori bro, sori…  
Mitsuhide : Nah, sekarang apa tugasnya!?  
Nobunaga : Ambil tali tambang, pergi ke kuburan terus bunuh diri di sana! #Nunjuk ke arah kuburan  
Mitsuhide : Huweeeeeeeeeee~ Nobunaga-Sama TEGA! #Nangis di pojokan  
Nobunaga : EGP! (Emang Gue Pikirin) #Mengendus

Akhirnya, mereka pun melakukan tugas yang diberikan Nobunaga kepada mereka (Kecuali Mitsuhide, habis masa ia mau bunuh diri sendiri ,sih? -.- *Author di gantung Mitsuhide) Nah, langsung saja ayo kita lihat perkerjaan Ichi dan Nagamasa. 

Oichi : Nagamasa-Sama, siapa, ya yang cocok buat jadi tokoh utama pertama?  
Nagamasa : Hmm~ mungkin…si Sanada Yukimura bisa! Dia kan bersemangat jadi pasti cocok!  
Oichi : Ah, benar juga! Dia kan lumayan ganteng sudah begitu imut lagi! #Tersipu malu sendiri  
Nagamasa : Oh~ jadi nyarinya Cuma pentingin yang ganteng ,doang? #Cemburu  
(Ya elah, gitu aja cemburuan! -_- *Author di hajar Nagamasa)  
Oichi : Bukannya Ichi yang mau ,lho! Tapi Author yang minta! #Menunjukan suratnya  
Nagamasa : #Gak bisa protes lagi  
Iya, iya deh! Kalau gitu ayo tangkap si Bidadari Kai yang satu itu! #Menghela napas berat  
(Bidadari? O_O …Oi Nagamasa otakmu gak konslet juga ,kan? *Author di bogem Nagamasa)  
Oichi : Ah, iya benar-benar! Kalau begitu mari pergi ke Kai ,yuk! #Menarik Nagamasa ke kudanya  
Nagamasa : Iya, iya…(*Dalam hati* Merepotkan saja tuh si Author sialan! *Nagamasa di jambak sama Author) 

~In Kai~ 

Takeda Shingen sedang duduk santai di koridor sambil minum teh hijau dan memandangi halamannya yang berantakan karena di serbu agin topan dalam sekejap yang dirinya sendiri buat, dan di sana Sanada Yukimura sedang membersihkan halamannya mati-matian karena saking berantakannya halaman itu dan batu yang ukurannya luar binasa besar berserakan di setiap sisi halaman. (Dasar Shingen, halaman sendiri di rusakin! udah gitu nyuruh orang lain lagi yang ngeberesinnya -_-lll *Author di hajar Shingen) 

Shingen : Yukimura, masa hanya segini saja kekuatanmu!? Ayo kamu itu laki-laki tunjukan kekuatan sejatimu! #Teriak  
Yukimura : #Setengah pingsan di halaman karena kecapean  
H…Hai! Akan kutunjukan padamu Oyakata-sama bahwa aku Sanada Genjirou Yukimura…tak akan mengecewakanmu!  
#Entah dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba ia jadi segar bugar lagi dan membersihkan halaman secepat kilat 

~Sementara itu di tempat persembunyian mereka~ 

Oichi : Tuh Nagamasa-Sama! Itu dia si Sanada Yukimura! Wah orangnnya punya semangat luar biasa, ya! #Terpesona  
Nagamasa : Kalau untukku lebih pantas di bilang Maniak tuannya sendiri daripada semangat! #Sweatdrop  
Yukimura : Heaaa! #Mendorong batu-batuan secepat kilat (Yah gak apa asal gak ke giles batu! *Author di giles Yukimura)  
Shingen : Masih kurang! Ayo Yukimura! Kau pasti bisa! #Teriak  
Yukimura : Hiks…Oyakata-Sama…#Terharu (Ah, dasar Yukimura lebay (_ _lll) *Author di bakar Yukimura)  
Oyakata-Sama aku berjanji akan membangakanmu Oyakata-Sama! #Puppy eyes  
Shingen : Hmm! Aku bangga bisa memiliki anak sepertimu Yukimura!  
Yukimura : #Makin terharu  
Oyakata-Sama…#Puppy eyes plus bling-bling  
Shingen : Hmm!...naraba…jangan menjadi cengeng seperti itu Yukimura! #Melayangkan bogem ke wajah Yukimura 

~**Brak, Gubrak, Bruk, Meeeeeooooowwwww! (?)**~ 

Yukimura : #Terhempak sampai ke tembok  
U…ugh~…s…sumimasen gozaimasu…Oyakata-Sama… #Berdiri kembali sambil gemetaran  
Aku pasti…tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama…Oyakata-Sama! #Melompat dan membogem Shingen 

~**Brak, Gubrak, Grusak, Buuuaaarrrkkk!**~ 

Shingen : #Terhempak hingga ke tembok halaman ruangan  
Ugh…ahaha apa semangat yang besar…namun #Bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke arah Yukimura  
JANGAN SENANG DULU, YUKIMURA! #Membogem Yukimura kembali (Pukulan penuh arti cinta sang Ayah)  
Yukimura : #Terhempak namun tak jatuh  
Hai! OYAKATA-SAMA! #Membogem Shingen (Pukulan penuh arti hormat, cinta, dan rasa sayang seorang anak)  
Shingen : #Terhempak  
YUKIMURA! #Membogem wajah Yukimura  
Yukimura: OYAKATA-SAMA! #Membogem dagu Shingen  
Shingen : YUKIMURA! #Membogem pundak Yukimura  
Yukimura : OYAKATA-SAMA! #Membogem dada Shingen  
Shingen : YUKIMURA! #Membogem perut Yukimura  
Yukimura : OYAKATA-SAMA! #Membogem wajah Shingen  
Shingen : YUKIMURA! #Membogem dada Yukimura  
Yukimura : OYAKATA-SAMA! #Membogem perut Shingen 

Oichi dan Nagamasa hanya bisa bengong melihat mereka beradu kekuatan dengan pukulan penuh 'Cinta' antara Ayah dan Anak yang sangat dekat itu walau mereka tak terikat hubungan darah dan daging, YANG mampu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terharu dan terpesona dengan relasi terhadap Ayah dan Anak angkat ini. 

Oichi : Wah~ seperti drama betulan, saja! #Terpesona  
Nagamasa : Hush! Jangan terlalu keras bicaranya nanti ketahuan! Kita kan lagi nyusup mau maling orang!  
Oichi: Maksudnya "menculik orang" Nagamasa-Sama?  
Nagamasa : Iyo maksudku tadi itu  
Oichi : #sweatdrop  
Yukimura : #Terlempar ke tempat persembunyian Oichi dan Nagamasa 

~**Bak, Brrrrrrrrruuuuuuaaaaaakkkkkk!**~ 

Oichi & Nagamasa : Gyaaa~! KA-BUR! #Lari pontang panting  
Yukimura : #Jatuh tepat ke semak-semak karena pukulan Shingen  
I…itai~…lho? Perasaan tadi aku mendengar seseorang…#Menengok ke sana kemari  
Gak ada siapa-siapa kok! Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja! #Kembali bangkit meneruskan pertandingannya  
(Dasar, Yukimura yang ke polosan! Kebanyakan makan Dango, ya? (_ _lll) *Author di bogem Yukimura) 

~Sementara itu~ 

Nagamasa : Gila, hampir aja kita ketahuan! #Ngos-ngosan  
Oichi : Nagamasa-Sama…ayo, ini kesempatan buat nyulik dia, lho!  
Nagamasa : OK! #Menyiapkan kerangkeng 

~Kembali ke kediaman Takeda Shingen di Kai~ 

Takeda Shingen sehabis itu masuk ke dalam rumah untuk membuat teh dan Yukimura sedang membersihkan rumput-rumput liar yang tersisa, tanpa membuang kesempatannya Oich dan Nagamasa langsung memulai aksinya. 

OIchi : Yak! Sekarang! #Teriak  
Yukimura : E…eh…? #Belum sadar dirinya terancam  
(Dasar, lelet amat kecepatan berpikir otaknya si Yukimura (_ _llll) *Author di lempar Yukimura sampai ke langit)  
Nagamasa : Yak! Tangkap! #Mengikat seluruh tubuh Yukimura dengan tambang dan melemparkannya ke dalam kerangkeng  
Yukimura :UWAAA!? MAU APA KALIAN!? TOLONG, ADA YANG MAU MEMPERJUAL-BELIKANKU! #Teriak sambil nangis  
(Emang laku? O_O *Author di hajar Yukimura)  
Nagamasa : #Menyeret kerangkengnya  
Gila, gandeng amat nih, anak! Mau kita apain dia supaya dia diem?  
Oichi : Ah, biar Ichi sumpal mulutnya! #Menyedakan rumput ke mulut Yukimura (Kayak kambing aja *Author di jotos Yukimura)  
Nagamasa : Sip! Ayo kita jalan! #Nagamasa pun menyeret kerangkeng yang ada Anjing Rabiesnya (*Author di cekik Yukimura)  
Shingen : #Keluar sehabis menyeduh teh  
Yuki-…lho? Kemana dia!? Kok, hilang dalam sekejap begini, sih!? J…jangan-jangan dia di culik hantu lagi! SASUKE! 

~Sementara itu 

Nagamasa : Satu sudah, 2 lagi siapa?  
Oichi : Hmm~ gimana kalau si Dokuganryuu? Dia lumayan pintar plus tampan, kan? #Ceria  
Nagamasa : Oke! Ayo kita tangkap si pembuat onar dari Oshuu itu! #Ngacir 

~In Oshuu~ 

Date Masamune dan Baby Sisternya Katakura Koju (*Author di gampar Masamune* Masamune: Mau di ganti gak gelar Baby Sisternya!? *Ngancam sambil nodongin pedangnya* Author: Iya, iya deh aku ganti! Gitu aja sewot! *Mengendus* =3=) Ehem…  
Date Masamune dan Migime-nya Katakura Kojuuro sedang ada di lahan perkebunan wilayah Oshuu, Masamune sedang membantu memanen terong hasil keja keras Migime-nya yang telah merawat semua sayur-sayuran di sini. 

Masamune : YE-AH! #Mengayunkan pedangnnya ke sana kemari  
Kojuuro : Masamune-Sama…#Terlihat kebingungan  
Masamune : Hn…whats up, Kojuuro? #Masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil loncat-loncatan  
Kojuuro : Masamune-Sama, saya mengerti anda ingin membantu tapi…  
Masamune : Tapi…? #Berhenti sebentar  
Kojuuro : Manen sayurannya jangan kayak lagi perang, dong! #Teriak sedikit  
(Kan kamu pasti sudah tau si Masamune itu orangnya gila perang! iya, kan Kojuuro? -_- *Author di tebas Masamune)  
Masamune : It's fun ya' know? Ayo kita sama-sama melakukannya Kojuuro! #Ceria  
Kojuuro : #Sweatdrop (*Dalam hati* Aku bakal ketularan gila kalau aku juga melakukannya!)  
Masamune : Come on Kojuuro! Ini menyenangkan kau harus mencobanya! #Menyeringai senang  
Kojuuro : (*Dalam hati* Ngarep aja deh loe!)  
(Oh Masamune~ ternyata babumu licik juga, ya ehehe *Author di pukul pakai Negi sampai berdarah sama Kojuuro)  
Masamune : #Diam sebentar terus celingak-celinguk ke sana ke mari  
H…hei Kojuuro, ini perasaanku saja atau aku memang merasa ada yang melihat kita dari tadi, ya? #Merinding 

~Di semak-semak~ 

Oichi : #Pasang wajah horror kayak nenek lampir (*Author di tebas Oichi)  
Nagamasa : #Pasang wajah kayak kucing yang mau maling (*Author di tebas Nagamasa)  
Oichi : Nah, itu dia mangsa kita selanjutnya! Tapi gimana cara untuk nangkep dia?  
Nagamasa : Entah! Dia kan bahaya! Sekali salah kita bisa jadi sate!  
Oichi : Aduh, gimana dong!? #Gelisah  
Nagamasa : Tenang aku punya ide!  
Oichi : Lho? Bukanya tadi bilang gak ada ide? #Binggung  
Nagamasa : Ah, udah lupain aja yang tadi! #Nepak pundak Oichi  
Oichi : #Sweatdrop  
Nagamasa : Nah, rencananya gini, nih! #Berbisik ke telinga Oichi 

~Back to Date~ 

Kojuuro : Masamune-Sama, mana ada hantu yang muncul di siang bolong begini!  
Masamune : Yah, kamu gak percaya! Ini benaran tau! Instingku itu kayak kucing yang mau maling tau makanya kuat! (Perasaanku aja, atau Masamune yang ini memang Gila? -_- *Author di hajar Masamune)  
Kojuuro : (*Dalam hati* Insting, insting, mana ada yang bakal percaya!)  
Masamune : Kojuuro kita pulang aja, yuk! #Goyang-goyangin badan Kojuuro  
Kojuuro : Masamune-Sama, gak bakal ada hantu yang mau maling Masamune-Sama, kok! #Meyakinkan  
Masamune : Kojuuro kamu ingat waktu kemarin panen juga ada beberapa sayuran yang tersisa kayak habis dimakan Padahal bukannya kita sudah menjaganya 24 jam agar tidak ada yang maling!? #Mengerutu  
Kojuuro : Iya, sih…ummm~ Masamune-Sama sebaiknya kita pulang saja ,yuk! #Memakul keranjang hasil panen  
Masamune : I…iya deh! #Ngikutin kayak anak kecil dari belakang (Dasar penakut! -.- *Author di sayat Masamune) 

Sambil melihat mereka berdua yang beranjak pulang di tengah jalan mereka pun memuluskan rencana mereka, saat Masamune dan Kojuuro mendekat Oichi langsung mengunakan -tangan bayangan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik semak-semak seketika dengan kemunculan Oichi yang rambutnya sengaja di gerai kedepan, berusaha menakuti mereka berdua. 

Oichi : Booo! #Muncul tiba-tiba pakai dandanan hantu  
Masamune : WHAT THE F*CK!? GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ GYAAAAAAAAAA~ HANTU! #Teriak histeris  
Kojuuro : #Pucat pasi setengah sadar dan gak sadar terpaku di tempat  
Masamune : GYAAAAAAAAAA~! HOLY MOTHER OF GHOST! SADAKO! #* **$%^~"*L(Q%53&!~**-. #Pingsan di tempat  
Nagamasa : Yak, langsung seret aja~! #Menyeret Masamune yang pingsan total  
Oichi : Yay! Berhasil! #Kabur duaan ningalin Kojuuro  
Kojuuro : #Baru nyadar kalau di takut-takutin  
Lho..? MASAMUNE-SAMA! OI, TOLONG! MALING! MALING! TOLONG MASAMUNE-SAMA DI CURI ORANG! 

~Sementara itu~ 

Oichi : Yay sudah 2! Tingal 1 lagi! #Semangat  
Nagamasa : Ichi…istirahat dulu, yuk! Capek nih dari tadi muter ke Kai terus ke Oshuu! #Ngambek  
Oichi : Lho, bukannya harusnya yang capek itu kudanya, ya?  
Nagamasa : ICHI…! #Makin ngambek  
Oichi : #Menghela napas pasrah  
Iya, iya, istirahat 3 jam ya! 

~Di dalam kerangkeng~ 

Masamune : #Siuman  
Ng~…w…woi di mana aku sekarang!? #Kaget tau-tau sudah di iket dan di kurung dalam kerangkeng  
******** : Yha dhi chulik! Emhuang dhi kihra apha lhaghi? #Tersengal-sengal  
Masamune : #Menoleh ke arah suara  
L…lho…, Sanada Yukimura! Kenapa kau makan rumput begitu kayak kambing aja!? #Tambah kaget  
Yukimura : Shaya dhi bekhep pakhai rhumput thau! #Mengerutu  
Masamune : #Sweatdrop  
Kasihannya di kau, sini kubantuin! #Membantu melepaskan rumput dari mulut Yukimura  
(Cie-cie~ _ Romantisnya~! *Author di sedeking rumput sama Masamune dan Yukimura tanpa ampun)  
Yukimura : #Ngos-ngosan  
Gila mereka berdua! Aku hampir tercekik karena di bekep pakai rumput! #Geram  
Btw terima kasih Masamune-Dono #Masih ngos-ngosan  
Masamune : Woi, Wakakitora! Kita kenapa di iket plus di kurung begini!?  
Yukimura : Masamune-Dono, kita di culik! Kan tadi sudah kukatakan! #Menghela napas berat  
Masamune : Hah!? Kalau begitu siapa yang nyulik kita!? Dan buat apa?  
Yukimura : Tuh! #Melirik ke arah Nagamasa dan Oichi  
Masamune : Oh, jadi itu biang keladinya! WOI LOE DUAAN! #Teriak geram  
Nagamasa : Oh, sudah para bangun ,toh tahanan?  
Yukimura : WOI LEPASIN AKU! AKU MASIH ADA TUGAS DARI OYAKATA-SAMA DAN SASUKE!  
Masamune : WOI LEPASIN! GUE MASIH MAU PANEN! PANENNYA MASIH BELUM SELESAI WOI!  
Nagamasa : Berisik! #Tendang kerangkeng mereka berdua  
Ichi siapa lagi yang harus kita pilih? #Melirik ke Oichi  
Oichi : Hmm~ Ishida Mitsunari aja gimana? Dia kan ganteng udah gitu cool! #Semangat  
Nagamasa : Kok perasaan ganteng semua!? *Merasa tersaingi  
Oichi : Yah, sekali-sekali gak apa kan!  
Nagamasa : Ichi, jangan coba deketin cowok lain ya…  
Oichi : Iya, Nagamasa-Sama gak usah khawatir!Di hati Ichi Cuma ada Nagamasa sama seorang ,kok! Ayo! Lagi pula ini tugas dari Author lho! #Pupy eyes  
(Wah Oichi bisa ngegombal juga ternyata *Author di babat Oichi)  
Nagamasa : Iya, iya kalau gitu mari kita tangkap si gila Hideyoshi itu, deh! #Ngacir sambil mengerutu nyusahin aja tuh Author! (Woles bro! -_- *Author di injek-injek Nagamasa) 

~In Osaka~ 

Ishida Mitsunari sedang asik-asiknya baca buku sambil ngeliatin orang yang lagi ngepel lantai yang tak lain adalah Tokugawa Leyasu suaminya si Mitsu- (*Author di cekik Mitsunari* Mitsunari : Woi loe bilang Leyasu apanya gue, Hah!? *Mengeluarkan aura pembunuh* Author : B…bukan apa-apa, ya…*Mati kutu gara-gara ketakutan) Ehem… 

Ishida Mitsunari sedang asik-asiknya baca buku sambil ngeliatin orang yang lagi ngepel lantai yang tak lain adalah Tokugawa Leyasu Rival (Yah, gak di akui, sih sama si Nari) -nya Mitsunari. 

Leyasu : Eh, Nari-Chan udah dong! Masa aku terus di hukum begini, sih!? #Memohon  
Mitsunari : Gak ada ampun! Dan apaan Nari, Nari…panggil gue Mitsunari!  
Leyasu : Ayolah, tanganku rasanya sudah mau patah karena dari tadi terus-terusan mengepel lantai seluruh istana ini! Dari lantai satu sampai lantai 7 ribu (?) itu gak sedikit tau! Mana luasnya E Buzset! #Alay  
(Yah, gak apa…asal jangan jangan sampai atap-atapnya juga *Author di bom sama Leyasu)  
Mitsunari : DL! (Derita Loe) #Mengendus  
Leyasu : Teganya~~~! #Sambil nagis 

~Sementara itu di tempat persembunyian mereka~ 

Oichi : Nagamasa-Sama tuh orangnya! Ayo buruan tangkap! #Semangat  
Mitsunari : Gak mau ah! Kamu gak lihat ada pedang kinclong yang udah di cuci pakai Rinso (?) di sebelahnya!  
(Lho, emangnnya di jaman EDO sudah ada sabun Rinso? O_o)  
Oichi : Ah, sial! #Geram  
Nagamasa : Ah, gini aja! Kita matiin aja listriknya! (Emangnya ini jaman Modern!? Oi di jaman EDO belum ada listrik tau!)  
Nagamasa : Diem loe Thor! #Teriak ke langit  
Udah matiin aja listriknya, deh! #Gak sabaran main cabut kabel listrik  
(Moga-moga aja kesetrum, Amin! *Author di setrum Nagamasa sampai gosong) 

~Back to Ishida~ 

Ruangan Istana : #Mati Lampu  
Mitsunari : Oi kok ini malah mati lampu, sih!? #Kesal  
Leyasu : Huweee~ Mitsunari aku takut gelap! #Nangis sambil peluk Mitsunari  
Mitsunari : Lepasin bego! Loe penakut banget, sih! #Main tendang Leyasu  
(Wah jadinya ini "Suami takut Istri" ya? *Author di tebas Mitsunari* Mitsunari : Udah gue bilangin, GUE BUKAN ISTRINYA! AUTHOR SIALAN! *Marah tingkat dewa)  
Leyasu : Ah, tega banget ke teman sendiri juga!  
Mitsunari : Heh, gue bukan temen loe! Kapan gue pernah temenan sama loe? Jadi jangan sok akrab deh loe!  
Leyasu : Ke aku begitu, ke Yukimura enggak! #Mengendus (Cemburuan nih yee? -,- *Author di tembak Leyasu habis-habisan)  
Mitsunari : Heh, dia itu ngebantuin gue, sedangkan loe…Gue masih punya dendam sama loe! Loe masih ingat, kan!? #Nyekik Leyasu sambil Aura pembunuhnya keluar  
Leyasu : I…iya…iya…maaf, maaf #Pucat pasi karena ketakutan  
Oichi : Nah…Nagamasa-Sama…TANGKAP!  
Nagamasa : #Mengikat Mitsunari terus melemparnya ke dalam kerangkeng  
Mitsunari : W…WOI APAAN NIH!? SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA SAMA GUE HUH!? LEPASIN BANGSAT!  
Nagamasa : Diem loe! #Nyeret kerangkeng Mitsunari  
Mitsunari : Woi awas loe…kalau gue keluar, GUE CINGCANG LOE! #Geram  
Nagamasa : … # Diam (*Dalam hati* Mati dah gue!)  
Leyasu : Nari? Kamu di mana aku gak bisa ngelihat apa-apa Nari! huweeeeeeeee~ #Nangis  
(Cengeng! -.- *Author di bogem Leyasu) 

~Sementara itu~ 

Mitsunari : #Di satuin sama kerangkeng-kerangkeng yang lain  
Cih, dasar sialan! Awas aja kalau aku lepas nanti-  
******** : Mitsunari-Dono? Kamu juga di culik!? #Kaget  
******** : Cih, kenapa harus ketemu juga sama orang yang satu ini!? It's make me pissed, ya' know! #Mengendus  
Mitsunari : #Melirik ke arah suara  
Lho!? Yuki-Chan dan juga Bajingan Sialan ini! Kenapa kalian di sini!? (Ah, pangilan Masamune khas Mitsunari)  
Masamune : Loe gak lihat kalau kita di culik hah!? Dan apaan dengan pangilan Yuki-Chan itu!? Jangan sok akrab deh loe!  
Mitsunari : Emangnya urusan loe!? Terserah gue dong mau mangil Yukimura apa! Ya kan Yuki? #Menyeringai puas  
Yukimura : Emm…ya sebetulnya gak masalah sih #Polos  
Masamune : YU-KI-MU-RA… #Pasang wajah death glare  
Yukimura : #Diem gak berkutik plus wajah pucat  
Mitsunari : Bisanya Cuma nakutin orang doang! Tuh lihat Yuki jadi ketakutan Bakaganryuu! #Mengendus  
(Dokuganryuu = Naga Mata Satu, Bakaganryuu = Naga Mata Bodoh XD *Author di bantai Masamune)  
Masamune : Sialan loe! #Ngamuk  
Mitsunari : Kenapa? Gak terima? #Nangtang  
Yukimura : K…kalian berdua…#Berusaha menenangkan  
Nagamasa : WOI! BERISIK DASAR LOE DUAAN, BISA DI TAMBAL GAK MULUTNYA!? #Main tendang ke sana ke sini  
Mitsu & Masa : Enggak! Emang masalah buat loe!? #Nangtang  
Nagamasa : Ya ampun! Loe duaan emang gak bisa di atur, ya!?  
Masamune : Terserah! Mulut-mulut gue kenapa elo yang ribut!?  
Mitsunari : Terserah gue dong mau ngomong apa ke!  
Nagamasa : Kalian benar-benar! #Mengeluarkan pedang siap tebas siapa aja  
Oichi : Sudah, Nagamasa-Sama! Ayo kita buru-buru balik ke Owari! #Memohon dengan Puppy eyes  
Nagamasa : #Kena pesonanya Oichi  
Ehem…umm ya, deh mending kita balik! Ayo Oichi! #Menyeret kerangkeng mereka sambil ngacir ke Owari 

~In Azuchi Castle~

Nagamasa dan Oichi pun berhasil menemukan (MENCULIK) 3 orang yang pantas menjadi tokoh utama pun pulang ke Azuchi Castle di betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat…SEMUA SAMURAI berkumpul di situ, di satu tempat tanpa terkecuali Kai no Tora Takeda Shingen-Kou, Ryuu no Migime Katakura Kojuuro , dan Tokugawa Leyasu yaitu para saksi dari orang-orang yang telah mereka culik tadi. 

Shingen : Hmm! jadi ini ulah kalian berdua?  
Kojuuro : Kalian…berani-beraninya menakuti kami dan seenaknya saja membawa pergi Masamune-Sama! #Geram  
Leyasu : Tega, teganya kalian niggalin aku di tempat yang gelap! Aku sampai jatuh di tangga tau!  
Nobunaga : Tenang-tenang, ini semua perintah Author jadi jangan salahkan mereka (Apaan tuh!? Oi itu fitnah!)  
Shin, Koju, Yasu : DASAR LOE THOR! BIKIN ORANG SUSAH AJA! #Teriak ke langit (*Di lemparin durian satu-satu sama Author* Heh, aku bilang Cari terus Kumpulin! Jadi siapa yang nyuruh Nyulik hah!? #Geram)  
Shin, Koju, Yasu : #Pasang wajah death glare ke Nobunaga  
Nobunaga : #Diam sambil bersiul  
Shingen : Terus, mana orang-orang yang kalian culik tadi?  
Oichi : ABSEEEEEEEEEEN! #Teriak di kuping Nagamasa  
Nagamasa : #Pingsan karena jantungan ngedenger Oichi teriak  
Oichi : Yukimura~?  
Yukimura : Yosh!  
Oichi : Masamune~?  
Masamune : Ya… (Lho? Kok gak semangat?)  
Oichi : Mitsunari~?  
Mitsunari : APA!? #Ketus  
Nagamasa : Oi jangan kasar-kasar sama istri gue!  
Mitsunari : Ma~sa~lah!?  
Nagamasa : Sialan loe! #Mengepalkan tangan siap tinju siapa aja  
Shingen : Sudah, sekarang keluarkan mereka!  
Nagamasa : #Tendang kerangkeng Yuki, Masa, dan Nari  
Yukimura : #Ngegubrak  
ADUH! SAKIT TAU! LEMBUT DIKIT DONG KE ORANG LAIN!  
Masamune : #Ngeguling  
SIALAN! OI BANGSAT, JANGAN SEENAK JIDAT MAIN TENDANG-TENDANG ORANG! #Geram  
Mitsunari : #Nge hit tanah secara telak  
BAJINGAN! GUE AKAN BENER-BENER MENCINGCANG-CINGCANG LOE NANTI! #Gamuk  
Nagamasa : Masa Bodoh! #Mengendus  
Kojuuro : Kau…jangan seenaknya menendang Masamune-Sam…  
Author : Sudah-sudah, ribut aja dari tadi berantem melulu! #Muncul tiba-tiba  
All~ : #Kaget sampai histeris ala Fangirl (?)  
WTF! SEJAK KAPAN LOE ADA DI SINI THOR!?  
Author : Sejak loe-loe pada demen ngebantai gue! Sudah ayo mulai saja dramanya! #Merintah  
Masamune : Alat-alat syuting dan naskahnya aja enggak ada! Gimana mau main drama?  
Author : #Lempar naskah plus alat-alat syuting ke Masamune  
Tuh, sudah lengkap! Sudah-sudah deh, semuanya…AYO GANTI KOSTUM! #Teriak-teriak garang  
All~ : H…HAI, HAI! #Ngacir buat ganti kostum sampai terjadi perang lempar celana dalam (?) 

Beginilah jadinya persiapan Syuting drama tapi…bisakah derama ini berjalan lancar? Atau malah akan berubah menjadi sebuah tragedi bagi sang Author yang menjadi Sutradara? Yaah~ lihat saja nanti di lanjutannya 

~Continue in chapter 2~


	2. Chapter 2

Nah! Balik lagi dengan saya author nan bejat ini ^^

Setelah kejadian-kejadian pencarian bakat(?) Eh! Maksud saya pemain drama utama 3 orang yang buat rebutan(?) seluruh tanah matahari terbit, eh salah lagi! maksud saya yang buat ribut-ribut kemarin! Sudah, ah! yang penting sekarang adalah saatnya drama (Laknat) ini di mulai! ^^  
HORE~!

Dan saya juga punya beberapa reviews ^^  
Mari kita balas bersama-sama! Dan disini saya dengan kakak *coret*SPARTA*coret* saya Cielo yang berperan sebagai Narator akan mengulasnya, Silakan Narator~! *Teriak-teriak gaje

Narator: Iya, iya…(_ _;) *Sweatdrop akut ngelihat tingkah Author  
Di sini saya hanya mengulas tentang nama saja dan setelahnya diurus oleh Author.

Ehem! Cek, cek…tu, wa, tilu(?)…ya, Mari mulai.  
Yang pertama dari **Tsuki Kagami**.

Wah, Nari-Chan, ya? Ya, deh! gak apa Author kasih Mitsunari buat kamu aja, deh!  
(*Author langsung di bantai oleh Ieyasu)  
Dan, ah namanya Ieyasu, ya ^^; maaf atas kesalahan penulisan dari Author dan terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya ^^.Eh!? ada yang mirip, kah? Jika ada kemiripan cerita kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya *Sujud*  
Kami tidak tersinggung kok ^^ kami akan menerima semua saran dan kritikanya, terima kasih banyak atas dukunganya! *Bow

Yang kedua dari **Kaien-Aerknard**.

Ah, untuk Drama saya hanya memakainya untuk judul saja, tidak lebih dari itu ^^; dan saya senang, kok dengan review darimu, terima kasih atas saranya ^^  
Dan, maaf sudah membuat anda kebinggungan dengan judul fanfic ini. *Bow

Lalu dari Senior **xtreme guavaniko**.

Pentasanya nanti ada di halaman atap(?) rumah Date! ^^ (*Dihajar Masamune)  
Ah, untuk Mitsuhide karena ia kabur waktu disuruh gantung diri jadi mungkin ia akan nongol tak apa nanti saya suruh dia gantung diri lagi! ^^  
(*Di sayat Mitsuhide)  
Terima kasih banyak atas dukunganya! *Bow

Kemudian dari **Reiji179**

Salam kenal juga! (^^) *Semangat perang dunia ke 2(!?)  
Ah, tenang ini bukan bentuk naskah drama, cerita yang pertama buat binggung, ya? Maafkan Author yang lulusan rumah sakit jiwa(?) ini, ya *Bow  
Motochika, ya? Tenang nanti dia akan muncul, kok (*Tapi siap-siap di-_troll_-in sama Author *Ketawa nista)  
Terima kasih atas dukungannya Rei-Kun *Bow

Boleh, saya merasa sangat senang, lho! *Tersipu malu (*Ke-PD an woy!)  
Terima kasih atas dukunganmu! *Bow (Lagi!?)

Dan yang terakhir dari **HannyAnonymous**

Wah! Kalau si Ieyasu jadi suaminya si Mitsu ia bisa mati tepar, lho! (*APA!?) ...Gara-gara di Rape habis-habisan sama si Mitsu *_Troll-face_ (*Dibantai Mitsunari)

OK, tapi mungkin di fic ini mereka bukan jadi keluarga tapi atasan ama bawahan (Soalnya malaikat, kan gak bisa nikah *Eh!? Benarkah!?) jadi paling Ieyasu nanti jadi pacarnya Mitsu!HORE! (*Dibakar Mitsunari)

Terima kasih atas dukunganmu! *Bow (Gak cape loe dari tadi!?)

**Nagamasa** : Udah gak usah kelamaan! #Nyentak Author pake toa

**Author **: #Budeg sebelah# ADAW! Kamu kenapa, sih dodol!? Telingaku sakit, nih!

**Nagamasa** : Cih, bodo amat!Toh, cuma bocah ini!

Author yang merasa telah di hina oleh Nagamasa langsung di tahanin oleh seluruh pemain Sengoku BASARA yang lain untuk menghentikan acara pertumpahan darah di studio bobrok Date Masamune(?).

**Masamune** : Woi! Itu ngehina atau apa!? #Sewot

**Author **: Dua-duanya!Salah sendiri nyuruh syuting di bagunan istanamu yang lama!

OK, Date Masamune sudah tak dapat menyahut lagi dan Author masih ditahanin yang sang Author berhenti berontak karena melihat Nagamasa memegangi kaki dan pinggangnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

**Oichi** : Nagamasa-Sama kenapa!? #Khawatir

**Nagamasa** : Ini gara-gara kerangkeng-kerangkeng yang berisi **3 makhluk** **hidup** aneh kemarin! #Misuh-misuh

**Yuki, Masa, Nari** : WOI MAKSUDMU APAAN, HAH!? #Sewot

Author yang melihatnya langsung cengo, dan sang Author secara tidak terduga malah tersenyum, tidak! lebih tepatnya menyeringai puas dengan melihat hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

Ya iya lah, orangnya sedang tertawa-tawa gak jelas kayak kuntilanaki!Kalau begini, sih Authornya jadi terlihat nyeremin!

"Untung saja kemarin Nobunaga suruh ia nyeret-nyeret krangkeng! Biar tahu rasa pingangnya jadi encok! Fufufufu~ dengan begini akan mudah menyiksanya, ehehe~" Kata sang Author.

Semua yang melihat langsung berkerumun di pojokan dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.  
"Nih, orang BER-bahaya banget!" Batin mereka semua.

Sudah, ah! daripada nanti jadi OOT mending mari kita lanjutkan aja, deh!  
Nah kembali kepada permasalahan!

* * *

Sekarang ini di sebuah Studio BOBROK seongok makhluk a.k.a Author kita yang sudah siap dengan seluruh perlengkapan syuting drama dan para pemain yang wajahnya kusut semua terutama 3 orang yang main diculik saat pencarian binatang peliharaan hilang(?) kemarin.

"Ini!"  
Author yang sudah menjelma menjadi Sutradara itu melemparkan setumpuk kertas-kertas tebal ke atas meja hingga kaki mejanya hampir patah (Maklum, sudah dimakan rayap)

Para pemain Sengoku BASARA yang melihatnya hanya terdiam sepuluh ribu(?) melirik kearah sang Author yang keadaanya Astfgkl! KACAU! Rambut acak-acakan, pakaian lusuh, muka suram, mata sayu, dan PENUH perban yang membuatnya hampir terlihat seperti mumi bangkit dari kubur.

Beruntung rambut, mata, dan wajahnya tidak terlalu tertutup ia tak terlalu terlihat seperti lemper(?) mayat yang dijuluki mumi itu.

"Kamu kenapa…?" Kata seseorang yang mengenakan baju serba putih bergaya aneh–Uesugi Kenshin–yang ternyata peduli ditannya hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menunjukan tatapan kosong…..kayak mayat hidup sunguhan.

"Sekarat." Jawabnya singkat, padat, jelas, tidak dimegerti(?).Semuanya cengo berjamaah.

"Seka-.."

"IYA GUE SEKARAT, DODOL! PUAS LOE!?"

Belum sempat seluruh pemain Sengoku BASARA memastikan yang diucapkan sang Sutradara, yang jadi bahan pembicaraan sudah meyalak garang layaknya harimau.

"GUE SEKARAT! INI GARA-GARA KALIAN SEMUA YANG SEENAKNYA NGEBANTAI ORANG! GUE JUGA GAK TIDUR SELAMA 3 HARI CUMA BUAT SEKENARIO INI, DOANG! BADAN GUE PENUH LUKA-LUKA YANG KALIAN BUAT, TUH LIHAT! INI SAKIT BANGET TAU! KALIAN SEMUA GAK PAHAM PENDERITAAN GUE!" Bocah yang mecak-mecak gak jelas itu langsung ngeloyor ke bawah tempat tidur(?) dan nangis meraung-raung minta makan(?).Inilah kebiasaan paling normal(!?) Author amatiran kita–Cindy–saat sudah kumat melihat hanya bisa sweatdrop bahkan ada yang jawsdrop saking sawannya.

"S…sudalah, bukannya lebih baik jika kita cepat mulai dramanya?" Kata seseorang yang mempunyai bekas luka di wajahnya–Kataruka Kojuuro–yang berdiri di samping tuannya.

"Ya sudah, AYO!" Tanpa tau tuh tenaga datang dari mana Author kita yang tadi sekarat guling-guling langsung bangun dengan bersemangat sampai ranjang yang ia tepati tadi bawahnya langsung terpental ke luar jendela.  
(Sutradara itu ranjang orang, lho...)

Para pemain yang lain hanya bisa manggut-manggut karena gak akan bisa menolak 'perintah' bocah lulusan rumah sakit jiwa(?) tersebut.

**Masamune** : Man, really...kenapa juga kita mau-maunya dinistai oleh bocah sepertinya...?

**Motochika** : Sudah terima saja, bocah itu gak bisa dilawan #Pasrah

"Cepat, nih! Nanti syutingnya gak kelar-kelar!" teriak sang author pakai toa super sonic.

'Ya, semoga cepat BERAKHIR!' Batin semua pemain Sengoku BASARA selaras.  
Oh, kalian otak kalian cukup licik juga.

.

.

.

._._._._.

**Sutradara** : NAH! BAIK, PENATA RIAS CEPET DANDANIN YUKIMURA! #Capslock jebol

**Yukimura** : Sutradara-Dono…itu…jebol, tuh.

**Sutradara** : Tenang, gantiinnya nanti suruh si Nobunaga, aja!

**Nobunaga** : #Kebesekan teh

**Sutradara** : Nah, itu penata riasnya, tuh! #Nunjuk orangnya

Yukimura yang sedang tenang-tenang minum teh hangat langsung yemburin air tehnya ke wajah sang Sutradara dengan indahnya(?) begitu melihat siapa yang menjadi penata Sutradara kita yang sudah dimandiin(?) dengan tenang-tenangnya masih pasang tampang innocent begitu penata riasnya masuk ke ruangan.

**Yoshimoto** : Baik siapa yang perlu saya rias~? #Gaya banci

**Yukimura** : I…Imagawa-Dono yang…

**Sutradara** : Nah, cepat sekarang dandanin dia! #Merintah seenaknya

**Yukimura** : AKU GAK MAU DIDANDANI OLEHNYA! #Ngambek guling-guling(?)

**Sutradara** : …Memangnya kenapa? #Cengo tingkat colossal(?)

**Yukimura** : KENAPA!? Orang aslinya aja mukanya sudah kayak badut apalagi aku nantinya!

Yukimura, tak sadarkah kau kalau kamu sekarang ini sudah menyulut bom atom kemarahan sang *coret*Badut Sirkus*coret* Imagawa Yoshimoto yang terkenal bencong se-Era Sengoku Jidai dengan tidak sopannya.

**Yoshimoto** : Sutradara..boleh, gak mukanya ku-BUAT jadi kayak setan!? #Megang gunting geram

**Yukimura** : #Merinding disko

**Sutradara** : JANGAN! #Getok kepala Yoshimoto pakai toa  
Kamu kusuruh dandani dia jadi cantik! Bukanya dibuat jadi kayak setan, geblek!

**Yoshimoto** : Iya, iya, deh! #Misuh-misuh

Dan Imagawa Yoshimoto pun melakukan perintah sang Sutradara dengan toa yang menancap tepat di benjol sebesar buah kelapa yang dibuat sang Sutradara di kepalanya. Jika ia bantah mungkin saja ia akan masuk UGD kemudian harinya.

Yoshimoto masih sayang nyawa.

**Sutradara** : Nah, Act 1!Camera, rolling….ACTION! #Teriak pake toa

**Narator**:  
Di sebuah negri tak bernama, ada seorang gadis ke- (*Di tombak Yukimura)…Ehem, Gadis kecil penjual bunga tersebut selalu pergi kesebuah hutan di pinggir kota yang cukup jauh untuk memetik bebungaan untuk ia gadis itu adalah Yukimura.  
Yukimura yang mencari nafkah dengan menjual bunga di sebuah kota kecil tak bernama dan Masamune adalah seorang raja iblis (*WHAT…!?) yang tinggal di kastil yang ada di hutan di pinggir itulah awal kisah cinta mereka ! daripada banyak bacot, langsung kita lihat saja di TKP!~

* * *

BRUK

Bunyi benda yang bertabrakan dengan tanah keranjang yang berisi bebungaan itu mencium rerumputan padang bunga di bawahnya -jemari lentik seorang gadis kecil memegang kedua sisi keranjang itu.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

(Hening Mode On)

**Sutradara** : #Kesal  
CUT! Oi! Yukimura kamu kenapa, sih!? Kok gak dimulai dialoknya!? #Meremas naskah

Yukimura hanya diam seribu bahasa, sampai pada saat keranjang yang dipegangnya ia buat remuk kayak kerupuk ditimpah gajah (Remuk sodara-sodara! *Tepuk tangan*) Sang sutradara yang melihat hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

**Yukimura** : Kenapa? Kenapa, kenapa, masih tannya KENAPA!?

Kata yang dimaksud sambil melotot kearah Sutradara dengan tatapan penuh rasa dipelototi hanya bisa Cengo over-LOADING! Maklum otak miliknya connectnya lama banget!

**Sutradara** : Memangnya kenapa, sih? #Tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

**Yukimura** : INI, NIH!

Kata Yukimura yang menyalak dengan remas bagian bawah pakaiannya yang...berkibar-kibar? Ya, pantas saudara-saudara….

Yukimura dipakaikan Lolita Dress! LO-LI-TA DRESS, WOI!

Lolita Dress warna pink creamy dengan hiasan kepala berrenda dan veil bergaya gadis desa biasa yang sederhana namun manisnya bukan kepalang dengan tambahan apron berenda untuk anak-anak, sungguh terlihat begitu lupa stoking putih bersih dan sepatu plat dengan model anak-anak yang jadi tambahannya.

Sang Sutradara hanya bisa manggut-manggut tidak mengerti(?). OK, semua pemain yang lain hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka melihat bagaimana Yukimura ngamuk-ngamuk pada Sutradara dengan gaya yang kekanak-kanakan.

**Sutradara** : Oh, itu? Memangnya kenapa? Sudah, mari lanjutkan kembali Dramanya! #Teriak pake toa

**Yukimura** : Tunggu! Sutradara-Don…AAAH! Sudah, ah! masa bodoh! #Frustasi tinggkat akut

* * *

**Sutradara** : OK, kalau begitu...ACTION!

**Yukimura** : Okay! #Ngelap keringat  
Sepertinya ini sudah cukup banyak untuk dijual pada hari ini! #Berkata dengan riangnya

**Narataor** :  
Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang sedang memperhatikanya dari balik pepohonan hutan di belakangnya, mata orang itu menajam memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh dan gerak-geriknya.

**Sutradara** : Yak, camera efek-nya bagus! #Ngeliatin camera

**Yukimura** : KAMU REKAM KE MANA, HAH!?

Teriak Yukimura dengan histerisnya ke sang Sutradara, iya lah dia marah.  
Sutradara kita main ngerekam sampai ke dalam ROK-nya Yukimura...HAH!? SAMPAI KE SITU JUGA!?

**Sutradara** : Sempak model perempuan warna putih dengan polkadot pink? #Pasang tampang innocent

**Yukimura** : GAK USAH DI SEBUTIN JUGA, KAN! #Tampar Sutradara

**All~ Minus Tadakatsu** : #Ngakak sampai hampir tepar(?)

**Sutradara** : Sudah, deh…nah mari lanjuttin syutingnya! ACTION! #Teriak pakai toa lagi

**Yukimura** : (Sound efek ) #Bicara dalam hati  
Benar-benar...disini ditumbuhi berbagai macam jenis bunga, dipikir-pikir aku selalu bergantung pada ladang bunga ini, mungkin  
sekali-sekali aku harus menyapa pemiliknya.

************* : Hey, gadis kecil…

**Yukimura** : Eh? #Menoleh ke belakang

**GREP! GABRUUUK! PRANG, KLONTANG, MEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWW(?)**

**Yukimura** : Wadaw! Sakit woi! Apa-apan…sih…

Yukimura yang telah didorong dengan seenak jidat oleh seseorang langsung berkeringat dinggin begitu mengetahui siapa yang main mencengkram kedua tangannya, mendorongnya ke tanah dengan sangat keras, dan menindih badanya saat ini dengan posisi yang..ehem...ambigu...

**Keiji** : Bocah dilarang liat! #Nutupin mata Sutradara  
Lho? Sutradara!?

**Sutradara** : #Nosebleed seember

**Keiji** : GYAAAAAAAA! DARAH! DARAH! KITA BUTUH TRANSFUSI DARAH DISINI! #Histeris

Dan terjadilah keributan karena sang sutradara kita sekarat kekurangan darah karena 'terlanjur' melihat sebuah adegan nan ambigu dan nosebleed dengan menjadi-jadi.

.

15 menit kemudian...

.

30 menit kemudian...

.

50 menit kemudian...

.

1 jam kemudian...

.

(#Dihajar readers# Readers : KELAMAAN BEGO!)

Sudah-sudah, mari kembali lagi dengan kedua orang penyebab adegan ambigu tadi.

**Mitsuhide** : Ihihihi…hai, Wakakitora #Pasang tampang psycho

**Yukimura** : GYAAAAA!? KENAPA AKECHI-DONO BISA DISINI!? #Teriak dengan histerisnya

**All~ Minus Tadakatsu** : TIDAAAK! SANADA! #Histeris

**Sutradara **: CUT! #Lempar naskah ke Mitsuhide  
Woi, woi! Siapa yang suruh loe ikut-ikutan main film, hah!? #Geram

Teriak sang Sutradara garang dengan tisu berbalut darah yang menempel di kedua rongga ? Nih, orang udah sadar!? Cepet banget!

**Mitsuhide** : Habis aku juga mau ikutan! Boleh, kan sekali-sekali toh perannya sebentar ini! #Curhat(?)

**Sutradara** : Hmm...#Mikir  
Ya, sudah lah, ACTION!

**All~ Minus Tadakatsu** : KAU SUDAH GILA!? #Teriak ke kuping Sutradara

**Sutradara** : #Pingsan di tempat

* * *

**Narator** :  
Seorang pria dengan tampang ala orang gila (*Emang sudah gila, kali!) saat ini sedang menekan Yukimura yang berada dalam posisi yang tidak orang itu mempunyai maksud tidak baik. (BANGEEET!)

**Mitsuhide** : Umm…saya terus ngapain lagi, nih? #Cengo

**Narator** : Pura-pura mau merkosa Yukimura #Asal nyeplos

**Yukimura** : APPPAAAAAAAAAA!? #Histeris sambil nangis bombay

**Narator** : Sudah kalian tunggu apa lagi ayo mulai! #Nendang Mitsuhide dengan sadisnya

**Mitsuhide** : AW, ah kamu baik sekali~…ADAW! Ihihihi Ya, iya…deh~

**Yukimura** : TIIIDDDAAAAAAKKKKK! HUEEE, MAMA, LINDUNGI KEPOLOSAN ANAKMU INI! #Komat-kamit

**Mitsuhide** : Berisik! Toh, hanya bohongan ini! #Kesal

**Yukimura** : GAK MAAAUUUU! #Ngamuk

**Mitsuhide** : Oh...mau yang benaran? Ya, sudah, deh ihihihi #Asal memutuskan

**Yukimura** : GAAAAAKKKKKKK! NARATOR-DONO! #Nangis menggelinjang(?)

**Narator** : Selamat bersenang-senang, dah... #Asal ngeloyor pergi

**Yukimura** : THEEEDDDDDAAAAAAAKKKKKKK! #Histeris ala fangirl

Yukimura ribut, Mitsuhide ribut, para pemain yang lain juga ikut-ikutan dengan santainya malah tidur Sutradara tepar di tempat karena di teriakin para pemain yang lain tepat di Masamune yang masih belum kebagian perannya karena bagian Yukimura sama Mitsuhide belum kelar-kelar hanya bisa cengo tujuh keliling(?).

**Masamune** : Lah, gimana dong ini? Ini malah _become like this_! (Masamune sejak kapan kamu jadi alay begini? *Dibantai Masamune)

**Kojuuro** : Tenanglah Masamune-Sama, salah kita juga, sih Sutradaranya jadi tepar begitu.

**Masamune** : Benar juga, sih…hah~ _there is no choice_ #Geleng-geleng kepala

**Motochika** : Nah, lho kasihan tuh bocah! #Menunjuk kearah sang Sutradara

**Masamune** : Kalau kasihan kenapa loe tadi juga ikut-ikutan neriakin dia, hah!?

**Motochika** : Karena takdir? #Asal nyeplos

**Masamune** : …Takdir, OTAKMU RUSAK! #Nyentak Motochika

**Motochika** : Sora, sori~! #Peace

**Masamune** : #Double Facepalm

Dan mereka bedua malah asik meratapi nasib sang Sutradara tanpa mengetahui kalau salah satu dari teman mereka saat ini sedang berada di penghujung hidup dan mati.

**Yukimura** : TOLOOOOOOOOONG AKU! #Nangis meraung-raung

**Mitsuhide** : Ihihihi sudah ayolah~! #Masih mencoba melepaskan pakaian Yukimura + Ileran juga, lho (Inget Rating, WOI!)

**Sasuke** : LEPASIN DANNA GUE, DASAR ORANG GILA! #Narik-narik Yukimura

**Shingen** : LEPASIN ANNNAAAKKKUUU! ORANG GILA MESUM! #Menarik-narik rambut Mitsuhide

Dan beginilah kegiatan syuting hari pertama besok mereka bisa melanjutkan Syuting kembali? Terutama Yukimura yang –mungkin- masih bisa melanjutkan syuting dengan tubuh yang masih suci dan Sutradara kita yang tepar dengan tidak elitnya.

**Mitsunari** : SUDAH! SUDAH! Nih bocah yang yusahin, sih! #Lempar Sutradara ke jurang

**Ieyasu** : MITSUNARI, ITU ANAK ORANG! #Histeris sambil ngelihat ke bawah jurang

**Mitsunari** : Persetanan dengannya! #Cuek bebek

…Ralat….terutama UNTUK sang Sutradara yang –mungkin- akan masuk UGD selama beberapa bulan kedepan karena baru saja di lempar oleh seorang Ishida Mitsunari ke dalam jurang.

~Continue in chapter 3~


End file.
